


Do You Want Me To Leave

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/M, I will not make excuses for myself, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stand, because that's what this was, but not really nsfw, can we say indulgent, prompts from tumblr, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Petra and Levi meet by chance in a club and somehow she ends up in his room.





	Do You Want Me To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a tumblr writing prompt meme that I reblogged and got one response for. Haha, I liked the way this little drabble came out, so I decided to post it here. It's short, but it was fun to write!

“Do you want me to leave?” Petra asked as she sat up in bed beside Levi. What had happened in the past few hours was something that she was having a hard time coming to terms with but, as she clutched the sheets of Levi's bed to her bare form, she knew it was reality. She'd slept with him, _finally_ , and now she wasn't quite sure what she needed to do.

One night stands weren't really Petra's thing, even now that she was in college, and with Levi of all people. When she realized what was happening in that bar, it all seemed like a dream, but now that she was here, in his room, in his bed, struggling to find the logical next step, it was all too real.

“Do what you want, but you don't have to go,” Levi answered, turning his head slightly to look at her. Despite the activities they'd just done together, she found herself pulling the sheet higher up on her chest, and that got a laugh from him that she didn't expect.

“I-I just don't really know how this kind of thing works. I've never really just... _gone home_ with someone.”

“Yeah, well, you can blame it on the alcohol when your friends disapprove of me in the morning.”

“Why would they disapprove of you?” Petra was baffled at his statement. Apparently, this man didn't know who he was. All of her friends practically drooled over him, which made it that much more surprising when he asked _her_ to dance with him at the club. So much more surprising when she actually enjoyed his company, and practically awe-inspiring when he asked her to come home with him. Her friends didn't _disapprove_ , they were practically cheering when she walked out of the noisy club with him and down the sidewalk.

“I don't have the best reputation. I'm sure they're all disappointed that you would go home with a guy like me.”

“And what exactly is this horrible reputation you seem to believe that you have?” Petra was intrigued now, and her grip on the sheets slipped only slightly, but enough to draw Levi's attention.

“That I'm a playboy. A womanizer. That I'll take anything home with me that shows an interest.” He reached up to graze his fingertips over her bare skin, leaving goosebumps all the way down her arm. She had to fight back a chill as he watched her.

“It's funny,” She said, looking down at him as he propped his head up with one hand. “I haven't heard any of those rumors. But would you like to know the ones I _have_ heard?”

“I'm listening.”

“I've heard that you're a fantastic artist. I've heard that you care much more deeply about things than you let on. I've heard that you really don't live up to all the rumors that people try to spread about you because you don't seem to ever socialize with _anyone_. How could you be all of those things that you listed and not ever go to a party? I'm pretty sure that's the first time you've _ever_ been to a club, but what do I know, I only met you about five hours ago.”

“And you managed to gather all that information just from a few hours of interaction.”

“Well, I'm not a creative writing major for nothing. I like to analyze people, to use them as characters in my writing. I like to find out what makes people tick and capture it in descriptions on pages. You could say this was a bit of a character study.”

“Oh, so you only slept with me to write about it?” Levi asked, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips as Petra laid down beside him again.

“And I didn't gather _nearly_ enough information to make a good story,” She answered, reaching out to drag her fingers down his face, tracing his jawline with the same careful, feather-light touches he’d used moments ago.

“I take it back,” Levi said as he pulled Petra closer, kissing her deeply before he broke away and started nibbling down her neck. “Don't leave. At least stay the night. Like you said, you haven't gotten enough material for your story yet, and I wouldn't want you to write a bad interpretation of me.”

“I don't think I'll have anything bad to say about you after this.” Petra giggled as Levi pinned her to the mattress.

“That's the plan.”


End file.
